Favorites
by crazy4cookies17
Summary: No, she wasn't Victoire, and sometimes that felt pretty awful. But she as Do, and that was all that mattered.


Domonique Weasley wasn't always a shadow of Victoire.

When Domonique was six, she and James would go out to play Quidditch. The two chaser prodigies. At least that's what everyone said.

When she turned 8 she realized that her strawberry blonde hair wasn't a washed out mix of her parents hair. I was beautiful. If only everyone else thought so.

The day she got her Hogwarts letter was the worst day of her life.

"Maman,Maman the Hogwarts letter came" she cried in excitement

"Never mind that Domonique, did you hear, you sister got 11 OWLS"

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry invited Dom over that day. James was over the moon, in 3 weeks we'll be first years. Nobody understood her, or so she thought.

Molly was really upset though. The pair of them were best friends and Molly wouldn't be starting till next year.

One day Uncle Ron decided to talk to Domonique. That was the day she realised she had two favorite uncles Harry and Ron. She had never realised that Uncle Ron was exactly like her. All her uncles did amazing things and even though he was the youngest and doubted himself just like her, he stood out.

She will always remember what he told her next "Domonique it doesn't matter who you siblings are, just be your own person. Get sorted in a crazy house, make best friends with a Slytherin. But remember no matter what, I will always be there for you."

Shouldn't it have been Bill telling her that?

She got sorted into Slytherin just like Fred one of her best friends. James her other best friend was sorted into Griffyndor he met another Griffyndor girl that day, Acapella Robertson together they were the Next-Genertaion Marauders. And no she didn't forget about Molly

She wasn't surprised when she got a letter from her two favorite uncles.

_Dear Domonique,_

_I hear you were sorted into Slytherin._

_We always knew you would make a mark on Hogwarts. Remember you aren't evil just amazingly You._

_We are sorry to bear the bad news but your parents aren't as happy as us. Grandma and Grandpa tried knocking some sense into them, but they wouldn't listen. They left Lois with us and went go live in France with Vic so they could get away from the shame._

_We are so sorry,_

_Uncle Harry and Ron_

That was the day her heart broke. Eventually it would get better but every wound leaves a scar.

She was however surprised by the next letter she got.

_Dear Dom,_

_We're sorry about your idiot father. Anyways, little Slytherin. How is Hogwarts treating you. Well I presume. I was just writing this letter to inform you that I still love you very much. I was always known as the Green Weasley for my trademark ambition. Anyways I wanted to tell you that Molls and Luce really want you and Louis to stay with us. It is your choice but remember we would love to have you here. By the way Audrey says and I quote, "Yeah finally another Slytherin, now I wont be such a freaking loner"._

_Anyways we love you Dom and we aren't just saying that. You are and always will be my favorite niece,(Don't tell anyone I pick favorites) well you and Roxy but she's five so y'know we wont really be able to have a real conversation for another like 6 years._

_Love you so much,_

_Uncle Percy._

She ended up living with them. How could she not, Lou and Luce were best friends and She and Molls were too.

The last thing about that day that relieved some of the pain her parents had caused her ,was Uncle Georges letter to Freddie ("Tell Dom that she rocks and to be proud of her cunning Slytherin self")

That was the day the decided she had 4 favorite uncles.

Domonique took Uncle Rons advice and became he own person.

She wasn't Head Girl like Victoire. Acapella and Fred were (they also became Hogwarts most favorite couple)

She and James became Quidditch Captains, since 4th year. Slytherin won 4th and 7th year and Griffyndor won 5th and 6th.

She went on to play for the Holyhead Harpies like her favorite aunts Audret and Ginny. While James went to play for Puddlemere United.

James got married to Iris Ravens a redhead muggle and have three kids Jasper,Maya and Harper, she was Jasper and Mayas godmother. And Domonique? Well she got married to none other than Frank Longbottom the second, and had two kids. Jamie and Anabelle the two brightest stars in the sky. James, Molly, Fred and Acapella wre so excited when they found out they were godparents.

So no she wasn't Victoire, but she was Domonique and she loved that.


End file.
